cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United League of Nations
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Pink |- |style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Stats || Stats |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Forums || Forums |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Cabinets - June 2007 | President: Rheebrosinc *Vice President: W.McAdams Foreign Cabinet *Minister of Foreign Affairs: N/A War Cabinet *Minister of Defense of Defense: Jens of the desert Domestic Cabinet *Minister of Internal Affairs: NowarninG *Minister of Trade and Finance: N/A *Minister of Justice: marineman |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Multi Color Team Senate Candidates - June 2008 |- |} =United League of Nations= Preamble ULN was formed on the basis that we want the best for every nation in the alliance. The United League of Nations accept any nations, one who had a troubled past or one who is looking for sanctuary. The United League of Nations ensures that all members be treated equal and have a voice in political matters. In return, The United League of Nations expects honesty and integrity from their members. The United League of Nations philosophy on government is based on the principles of Democracy. ULN also wants what is best for their members and want them to be happy and prosper on Cyber Nations. For that reason ULN will do everything in its power to help members in need. ULN is a peaceful alliance and looks for any allies and if provoked will destroy all opposition. In shorter terms, ULN strives to become #1 in the world of Cyber Nations. Article I: Membership Section I: First Step - All new recruits must properly fill out an application, if he.she want to be accepted into the alliance. Section II: Acceptance - Applicants must wait 1-2 business days for an admin to accept the application and give the proper mask. This shall be the standard waiting time, unless specified otherwise. Section III: Academy - Once the alliance membership reaches 100+ members, an academy will be created to provide proper education to the new recruits. This is so that they may prosper on CN. Section IV: Resignation - All members (even those who hold an office) who wish to resign must come to the proper section of the forums (THC District Court) to announce their leave or resignation. They must also place a reason for departing. - If a member fails to do this, they will subject to punishment to a possible ZI. This may seem harsh, but this is how we can keep update on who leaves. Article II: Government Structure THE EXECUTIVE Section I: PRESIDENT (Term: life until resignation) - The President is the leader of the alliance and oversees all activities of the alliance. The President has the authority to propose laws, bills, and or projects for the better of the alliance. He/She can veto proposed laws, bills, or projects by the Council. Section II: VICE-PRESIDENT (Term: life until resignation) - The vice-president has the same duties as the President, but is different because of the chain of command and must ask the President for approval of laws or bills submitted by the vice-president. The vice-president is the speaker of the Senate representing the President. The vice-president will send proposals by the Senate to the President, if the proposals will have a major impact. Otherwise, the vice-president may handle other proposals. THE LEGISLATIVE (Term: 2 months) Section I: Alliance Security Council (ASC) - The Council was created for members so that the Council members represent the members and take consideration of their needs and opinions concerning the alliance. The Council members are members who hold a position in the alliance, so there will only be 4 Council members. If there were to be a tie in votes then the Constituo Officina (Vice-President) will be the deciding factor. The Council can propose bill, laws, or projects that will benefit or improve the alliance. The President can veto them, but if the Council is able to gather at least 3 votes then the veto will be overruled. If a Council member were to resign or be impeached then the alliance will hold an emergency election to replace that Council member. THE JUDICIAL (Term: 2 months) Section I: This part of the alliance government has the task of bringing justice and equality to ULN members. Failure to meet these standards will result in immediate resignation or replacement. There will be 3 judges to ensure that there is no tie. Each judge shall be elected and have a term of 2 months. Each judgment will be swift, quick, and reasonable.. Only the judge Magistrate shall be a High Council member and for a judge to become a Magistrate must've received the most amount of votes. Clause I: ULN District Court - The District Court will deal with Civil cases. That have to do with issues within the alliance, should it be tech deals, trade, or promises of some sort. Any judge can decide on a case. Clause II: ULN Supreme Court - .... Clause III: Right - Each member has a right to appeal a judges decision, but that member must have a petition signed by at least 2 Council members and at least 5 members. Then the appeal will be subject to review by the President of ULN. Article III: The Ministries Ministry of Trade and Finance - The ministry of Trade and Finance is in charge of regulating all money transactions and distributing aid to members of the alliance. This ministry also aids members in need of certain trade resources. - The minister has the authority to impose economic sanctions and loan limits, but these actions must be justified and must be approved by the vice-president or the President of ULN. Ministry of Recruitment - This ministry is in charge of handling all new recruits; processing everything to help them get started and uncomfortable with the environment. This ministry is ULN's Customs Agency, checking backgrounds, previous aids, and previous wars. The head recruiter or the minister will be appointed or elected by the president to oversee all activities in this ministry. Ministry of Foreign Affairs - This ministry will be in change of all foreign affairs, whether it is to make new allies or solve situations diplomatically. - The minister is the presidents personal foreign adviser. He/She is also in charge of assigning diplomats to certain alliances to represent ULN. He/She can send convoys to foreign Relation missions. The minister must also write treaties, which are to be approved by the president and other signatories. Ministry of War - This ministry is in charge of assigning members to their appropriate rank. This ministry will also post rogue lists, Battalion HQ, and a Briefing Post where members will be given important information. - The MoW is the Supreme Commander of the ULN military. - Each Battalion will have a Capt. and Lt. The Capt is the Battalions leader and the Lt. is the assistant and in charge of the battalions forums section. Ministry of Domestic Affairs - This ministry has the duty of improving this alliance domestically and make sure members are kept up to date on events in the Cyber Verse. This ministry also has to give members advice on their nations and also provide members with sigs or avatars. Article IV: War/Foreign Policy - ULN will be a peaceful alliance and will solve issues diplomatically, but if ULN were to go to war to protect an ally or defend the defenseless, then ULN shall wage war against the aggressor(s). - A member is not allowed to attack another member of the same alliance. No ULN member shall attack an aligned nation. A ULN member can attack an unaligned nation, but will no receive assistance from ULN, unless that nation is a rogue. All battle reports are to be reported in the Briefing Post or the Rogue Center, depending on who the member is attacking. - A nation may carry nukes, but for only for defensive purposes. If he/she wishes to use a nuke, that member must receive authorization from the president or vice-president. - There will be a rogue list and it will be updated. A rogue will be labeled as KIS (Kill on Sight)or US (under surveillance). Artcle V: Espionage - NO MEMBER OF THC MAY SPY ON ANOTHER ALLIANCE OR SHARE TOP SECRET INFORMATION WITH ANYONE ELSE UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION!!! Article VI: Amendments - no part of the charter is subject to change unless labeled. To change a part of the charter there must be a 3:2 vote by the Council (including the Vice-President), it must also be approved by the MoFA and the Judge Magistrate. ''United League of Nations Charter Created 01/28/2008'' Rheebrosinc Treaties and Pacts +THC and ULD MDP Diplomacy Category:Pink team alliances Category:United League of Nations